One key component of any computer system is a device, such as a data storage device (DSD), to store data. DSDs store digital data in magnetic form on a rotating storage disc. DSDs have an outer framework that includes a base deck and top cover. The base deck is essentially a platform to which DSD components are secured, and is of a size and shape to engage the computer. The top cover cooperates with the base deck to form an internal sealed compartment for housing other components of the DSD.
Typically, the base deck is composed of aluminum or steel, and is formed through either a metal die-casting or extrusion process. In either case, post-machining operations to reach required industry size tolerances are needed. For die-cast base decks, coatings, such as e-coat, are used to seal the porous die-cast metal. Finally, numerous pre-fabricated components of the DSD need to be carried in inventory and installed onto the base deck. These components include; but are not limited to, filter brackets, crash-stops, latching devices, mounting bosses, sound attenuation devices, ramp load/unload features, and shock protection features.
Forming a base deck by extrusion entails that the aluminum or steel substrate be extruded through a base deck shaped die. An extruded base deck, like the die-casting base deck, requires costly post machining operations, and also requires the installation of the plurality of pre-fabricated components. However, extruded base decks typically do not require a coating.
Regardless of the method for forming the base deck, both require that pre-fabricated DSD components be installed onto the machined base deck. The components are manufactured separately from each other and are assembled onto the base deck using various forms of fastening techniques. The process of installing the pre-fabricated components onto the base deck is costly and time consuming when each pre-fabricated component part, whether a feature or assembly and its associated fastening means, requires their own direct and indirect manufacturing cost attributed to the total cost of the DSD. In addition, when each pre-fabricated component incorporates tightly toleranced location features for locating the component to the base deck the cost increases. Finally, each individual pre-fabricated component is inspected, inventoried, tracked, and issued to the manufacturing floor for use in the base deck manufacturing process, further using up financial resources.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art to minimize the expense and time expended during the manufacturing process of conventional DSD base decks.